


I think I like you.

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ?? kinda idk rider smokes one at like. the start, Cigarettes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rival Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at like 12AM LOL...., biker boy rider!!! biker boy rider!!!, rival date, they're on a date :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: Rivalry? Friendship? honestly at this point Rider and Emperor didn't really know what relationship they had, but they knew it was a mess.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	I think I like you.

It was getting darker and a bit more cloudy, and Emperor and Rider had spent some personal time out at one of the botanic gardens, when it was after dark it was usually free to go walk through, cause who the fuck goes to a garden at 12 in the morning? Rider removed his cigar from his mouth, puffing the smoke out, before getting up from the pond ledge from where he was sitting next to Emperor. Emperor peered up at him as he dropped the cigarette and crushed it, twisting his foot a bit. 

“Going to start raining soon, don’t wanna stay here any longer.” He looked down at the other inkling, Emperor pushed himself up, grabbing his bottle of empty soda that he’d bought on the way at a gas station, mostly grabbing it to throw it out. 

“How can you tell it’s gonna rain? What’s up with that?” 

“I just can tell, especially by the scent of the air, also because most of the water based plants had reopened again to get their thirsts quenched.” Rider pointed out, folding his arms as Emperor and him walked back through the garden to the car park. Emperor leaned over, pushing the empty bottle into the bin while catching back into the walking pace Rider was walking at, he enjoyed spending time with Rider. It felt nice, especially if it meant they got to get closer… a lot closer. 

Emperor leaned into the other a bit, before flinching away, it should’ve been obvious to him that Rider was going to smell of smoke, but it was probably because he was too tired to think and process that he basically ignored it. 

“Rider you **REEK** of smoke, how many of those do you have a day?” 

“1 or 2, specifically only when I need to keep myself up late at night and preoccupied.” 

“Well maybe you should have a shower when you get back to your humble abode.” 

“And you should shut up.” Rider replied, a bit snappy, a tired Rider wasn’t a good one in Emperor’s eyes. It wasn’t necessarily Rider who was the one that had that awful aroma emitting off him, it was actually his jacket, but at this point it might as well just be Rider who was trapped in the smell, but at least Emperor knows he washes that jacket, it is his ‘beloved’ jacket, from what Rider had told him. They’d walked a bit more before getting to the carpark, Rider knew exactly where his motorcycle was cause guess what, there was absolutely no one else there, so obviously it wasn’t going to be hard to ‘differentiate’ his bike.

Rider well, he wasn't your typical ‘good boy’ biker, aka he never wore a helmet, Emperor was surprised he hadn’t gotten caught by now. Though Rider always brushed it off as ‘I’m good at actually driving this thing, I don’t need a helmet.’ excuse. Rider got on, Emperor getting on after him, Rider shoved the key into the ignition and started revving it up, Emperor wrapped his arms around him, and Rider pushed start and there they went. 

The breeze was nice once they were off, a bit chilly but nice enough for them. Emperor laid his head on Rider’s back, he couldn’t tell the expression Rider was making, but it was definitely one of flush. “Rider, you realise how special you are, right?” Rider mumbled as a response, he was confused as to what Emperor was trying to say to him. 

“No one has ever gotten this close to me, not even my closest friends, you hold something that other people just don’t have and it makes me happy and calm.” Emperor softly murmured, tightening his arms wrapped around Rider. 

“Even as a rival, I find you comforting to be around, could this really be love I’m feeling?” Emperor whispered, making Rider jump a bit, a word that he hadn’t heard Emperor use, he was a bit stunned, but he had to focus on the road. 

“I… don’t know about it right now Emperor.” Rider replied, making Emperor press his head against him more. 

Despite spending personal time in and even out the bedroom or house, Emperor had never used the word ‘love’ ever. Rider was still on focus but that was still going to sit in his mind for the rest of the night, obviously not leaving him sleepless over it but keeping him up for a bit. It felt like a dream but it very much wasn’t, they’d obviously had feelings for eachother but they’d always brush it off as some ‘rivals with _major_ benefits’ type stuff, and people obviously took it with a grain of salt, cause how could they lie? They obviously were in love but it was obviously very dumb love of sorts, and they could never get the point they wanted across to eachother. Rider wanted to reply to Emperor more but he couldn’t find words to reply with, he felt bad, Emperor had indirectly just ‘confessed’ to him and he didn't even know how to reply. Emperor gripped onto him tighter, as if he was about to cry and needed comfort but that really wasn’t the case, he probably just needed a second. A good amount of time to think.

By the time they took the corner to get back to Rider’s apartment it had started raining, obviously Rider tried to find every way to get there faster, though unfortunately they were still dretched. Rider got off and Emperor got off, both walking to the door of the apartment, Rider typed into the door phone before speaking into it, the door finally being able to be opened. They stumbled inside, Rider was feeling a bit better now but he looked up at Emperor who just looked… a bit saddened, it didn’t help that he and his clothes were drenched and he was freezing cold, though it gave Rider an idea. Rider took off his jacket, giving it to him, Emperor looked at him, a light yellow-ish flush tinted his cheeks, slipping the black leather jacket on. They took the elevator to Rider’s room, he grabbed his keys out and unlocked the door, Emperor walking in, him following along after locking his door. 

“You good?” Rider asked from afar as Emperor sat down on the couch. 

“Yeah, Yeah, just feel like a wet cat right now.” Emperor looked at the green inkling, a bit of a poutish expression he gave to Rider, though Rider walked into his own room to go look for clothes for Emperor. Emperor sat there, shivering a bit but trying to keep his body temperature going down even more. Rider got out of his bedroom, walking over to Emperor, passing him one of his hoodies and a new shirt, plus some extra boxers and long pants. 

“Sorry if they’re bigger than your usual, I’m obviously not the right person to ask when it comes for extra clothing.” Rider scratched the back of his head, making Emperor blush. 

“No, it’s fine, I understand you’re bulkier, don’t be so self-conscious about being stronger than me.” Emperor added, getting up with the extra clothes. 

“Emperor, do you mind giving me my jacket back?” 

“No, it’s going in the wash, you can go a day without it.” Emperor replied with, walking off to the bathroom. 

Emperor came out in his extra clothes, realizing Rider had changed too, weirdly enough Rider’s clothes we’re comfortable despite being… a bit bigger than what Emperor normally wears, especially the hoodie. The hoodie had a scent of Rider, and god it was probably one of Emperor’s favourite scents cause, it was Rider’s scent. He sat down next to Rider, receiving a surprised look from the other. 

“You look cute in that hoodie.” Rider complimented, looking away almost immediately, a green flush littered his face. Emperor looked at him, was it because Rider thought him wearing a hoodie that basically was too big for him… was cute? It definitely was, no denying but it made Emperor a bit confused. 

“Rider, somethings wrong, you feel off?” Emperor leaned into him, Rider blushed, a bit too close for comfort? He stopped and sighed, making a noise of frustration. 

“Yeah, just the things you said when we were driving back,” he paused a bit, looking at Emperor, grabbing one of his hands. 

“Did you… did you really mean all of that?” Emperor looked at him, then looked away, nodding, if it was something like that? It was always true, especially coming from Emperor. 

Rider opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Emperor leaned in, turning around a bit. He pressed his fingers into Rider’s shirt, immediately receiving an angered expression covered in green flush. He leaned closer to Rider’s face, making Rider make another frustrated noise. He pushed in quick though without hesitation, kissing him on the lips, pushing him onto the couch, basically getting on top of him. Rider placed his hands on Emperor’s hips, making him kiss harder. Emperor pulled away, making Rider pant below him, he was always so stunned when Emperor would just… do that without warning. 

“M-maybe I do like you, Rai, you always seem to obey me and h-help me when I oh so desperately need help to _satisfy_ me.” Emperor cooed, leaning in again. 

“But the real question, do you like me?” He whispers, this sent a shiver down Rider’s back, did he like Emperor? Rider was still panting below him, he felt stuck now, he can’t deny he’s been in this exact position multiple times with Emperor but this one just seemed… unprompted? Rider bit the inside of cheek drastically trying to answer, he didn’t want to kick his legs or flail his arms, especially since he could tell Emperor was comfortable with his hands generously placed on his hips.

Rider tried to say something but all that he could cough out was a few “I’s”, Emperor seemed a bit disappointed but not enough to basically just leave him there, he leaned back, it was probably because of how close he was that was making Rider really uneasy, if he stayed down any longer he would of gotten stained from Rider turning into a literal ink puddle of embarrassment. Rider turned away a bit trying to find words to say, though way too much for going on in his head for him to even think. It didn’t help how close Emperor still was, he was now prepped on his waist, and Emperor from his faintly flushed face was now his standard poker face of mockery, honestly at this point Rider didn’t care if Emperor was to tease him right about now, literally in any fucking scenario he hated teasing but now he felt like it was needed. 

“I t-think I do.” Rider coughed out, making Emperor perk one of his ears up. 

“What was that?” Emperor asked, he was desperate to hear it in a normal tone and louder. 

“Come on, say it louder.” Rider groaned, now this was what Emperor wanted. Emperor leaned back down again, making Rider even more frustrated. 

“I DO, I THINK I DO.” He spluttered, Emperor smiled, it was what he wanted to hear. Emperor smiled, leaning closer to his ear now. 

“That's what I wanted to hear.” Emperor whispered, moving his head down to Rider’s neck, nipping at it before moving back up, Rider was basically frozen, he moved his hands from Emperor’s waist faster than he intended, making the yellow inkling frown. 

“Are you good?” He looked down at Rider, who was flustered beyond belief, Rider nodded though, as good as he can, Emperor grabbed at Rider’s shirt. 

“You seem hot, want it off?” Rider felt the cuffs of his hoodie barely touch his skin, damn was the hoodie seriously that big? Probably. Rider bites the inside of his cheek. 

“N-no.” He coughs out, making Emperor move his hands back. Emperor realized how awkward this was now, he obviously didn’t want to push Rider to do something else, and Rider didn’t want to do the same, the yellow inkling pushed himself off of Rider, getting off the couch. He didn’t want to get too _intimate_ with him tonight. He leaned into Rider, pressing his lips against his forehead, pulling away. 

“I’m going to sleep, you better be in your bedroom sooner or later, or I’ll be dragging you in here.” He prodded, making the other nod, he went into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Rider sat on the couch, a sigh of relief left his mouth, he was tired but what just happened was definitely a wake up call. He breathed heavily, before putting his arm over his face, leaning his head back, it was love, true love he and Emperor had been feeling this whole time, they just never had enough time to realize.

**Author's Note:**

> I write> I post> I never post again> ???????  
> THIS IS LIEK LONG BUT ITS CAUSE IM KINNING HI..


End file.
